gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tama63/Archive/4
Hey Hey Tama you seem intelligent and have experience on this Wiki, why dont you set up your own Wiki as a social Portal for this one? It could be a Nation Wiki as people on this one want to make pages and empires such as England. Its an idea I just thought of at the top of my head crazy it is though. Lord Usman Strider CBN President 15:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice one however I wasnt directly thinking about setting it up at all, just an idea not a thing that I and others would set up now. Wiki Question? Hey tama63 out of curiousity how did you learn all these codes for stuff and could you tell me that way i could do some stuff like you do? 16:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Wiki question So there you learn all your codes then? Ok thx btw i saw the Daggerpaine Inustries tab thing do you mind is i you this code? 16:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) kk thx btw what's the new page with all those pages are those like where you get ur codes? 16:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) New Userbox Hey Tama could u make me a userbox for the Light Brigade using this picture pls or this picture either one - Thx :p ... Please dont be a kiss up. As for the page, none of it was ment to be insulting, all of the people i added loved it and found it to be very funny. I dont believe you saw the page or knew both sides of the coin and that 2 admins approved of it so please dont kiss up like i said before. thanks, Francis Bluehawk 19:27, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk CaptainEzekiel 23:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Captain Ezekiel That picture is the Logo of the Devil worshipers The triangle with circle Spotligth Request Hi. POTCO Wiki is generally in good shape. However you do have about 130 . Could you please sort them out? Let me know on my talk page when you have done that. -- Wendy (talk) 01:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Category The FAOTW have their own category and i think that you should ask one of the admins to allow you to make a category for the WIki-Oscar winners. Because it was ur idea to ask you first. 13:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Well i think it'll be okay cause also they added it as a new feature so i think you should ask one of the admin and say what they think 14:09, June 3, 2011 (UTC) rofl i need help with this template, i was editing then i gave up then i used ur code then i went just start from scratch i was going to use an old code of mine relax i'll get rid of it XD 18:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Check it Sorry bout the copy thing i needed help with it then i got a new idea check it out and tell me what you think. Click here 19:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ok it won't make much difference XD the picture's are white Question My treasure chest is going to be mainly for my uses just in case i forget something but how do i put it like this 19:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) just send me the code i'll do it myself how i checked source mode and it just said " like this " oh btw love the new treasure chest pic thx :) oh nvm figured it out ok now thier ending up like this How do i put it like the first picture? 19:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) oh ok Please post in this box Ok listen You edited Captain Chris Jericho you said he is not a Pirate Lord, when he is, and please I am begging you, dont edit my pages without asking me first alrihgt? I'd like us to be friends. Пиратский король капитан Джим Логан 16:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Response ITs ok, I just want you to know, you can get in trouble if you edit a page without asking the creator's permission. Пиратский король капитан Джим Логан 16:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I made it so it doesn't say the "User:" part. NeverSayNever lol Help Please help this page out: East India Trading Co. Bank. The tab needs help. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 21:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) More help -_- Sorry I keep bothering. I'm not that far in coding. But the favicon in not changing. I'm also having trouble adding this image into the middle of the welcome section. ALSO I need help moving my Activity up so it's beside the site map. Again, sorry if I'm starting to annoy you. Congratulations Congratulation my friend! You have reached 20 voted, and I now promoted you to administrator and rollback! Welcome to the admin team! I look forward to working with you! 'NeverSayNever lol' You Comments And History Your comments and editing highliting are now DarkSlateGray. If you wish to change it, go ahead. But to nothing that is already taken. You can change it at MediaWiki:Wikia.css, bur you knew that. Haha. 'NeverSayNever lol' Pearson wants to meet you ingame Pearson told me to send you a message, he was wondering if you could shoot an interview of him and Rainbow, regarding his return, and the spanish succession crisis. Ask a few questions, and we would be honored. We also request that you attend the Western Royalties Dinner, this thursday at 7pm eastern time. Have a good day. ~ Admiral Spade stalk box help Hey can u help me on The Light page in that stalk box i put a picture of the new banner for TSOL and when i published it it just showed a link to the pic can u make that link become the picture so its in the stalk box for everywon to see pls - My new and best sig yet :p TY :p Congrats on the rights! -applauds- --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 19:46, June 6, 2011 (UTC) O'malley would also like to congratulate you.--''Shade'' 19:48, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Matthew also says not to let the other Admins get into your brain.--''Shade'' 19:49, June 6, 2011 (UTC) hey why did u delete it? I didnt even write that comment ````HISMAJESTYSKULL Partollers I don't we need a special group for partolling the wiki. I already answered Francis about what he can do. -- 19:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) We don't need another user rights group just yet. Francis telling me what is going on helps enough. Also other users tell us when there is something going on. -- 19:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I will talk to him about that when I meet him on game. -- 19:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Bot I need your bot to make a page called "User: }/Awards" for every user on the wiki. Then I need you to protect them all too. Thanks, NeverSayNever lol Yes I did contact wikia about it. Maybe the User:CreateWiki script can help me with it. They'll respond soon. NeverSayNever lol United Caribbean Army I am recruiting people for my guild (United Caribbean Army), and I was wondering if you would join. If not, please tell me if you know anyone who would. --[[User:Takeshidude|'The One And Only Guitar Hero ']]Talk to TOAOGH You can't believe everything online, that's what started WW1 23:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) United Caribbean Army I am recruiting people for my guild, the United Caribbean Army. I was wondering if you would join. If not, please tell me if you know anyone that would. --[[User:Takeshidude|'The One And Only Guitar Hero ']]Talk to TOAOGH You can't believe everything online, that's what started WW1 23:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Vandal User:Captain Hasandeep, he keeps changing the name of the United Alliance page 00:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Awards? What is the Awards page? Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 03:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) i didnt vandilize nuttin. Calm yoursellf xD What!? We weren't supposed to start until tomorrow! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 19:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Sig Hey Tama I need a sig that says Jason Yelloweagle President of Crazy People United. And just make it look as crazy as possible since it's gonna be for a crazy thing ok? Thx Jason Yelloweagle Suggestion Hey i notice that the Admin have the little thing at the bottem of the their comments. Well i was thinking to put that into the Admin Deptuies comments as well but not change the colors just the little title thing saying "Admin Deputy". It's a suggestion. 20:25, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey again coolio, but remember i didn't add that tag and ik that the spanish and a few others had control of there....we r spanish (not really but in this role playing thingy) Hey Tama, I just noticed you banned that IP the instant he swore. Multiple users have said that word here before, and got warnings. Perhaps you could warn the IP, and ban him the next time he does it?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 12:56, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tama, i don't think you saw my message above. Read and send me a message please on what you think. 13:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) rofl u came prepared by i will. I told kat and i told her u approve of it too 13:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Captain Jim Logan People have been complaining about that how User:Captain Jim Logan is spamming up comments by saying M'kay. I've been noticing it too. I suggest you tell him to stop. 13:52, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Response I wouldnt say spamming, its just a joke but I have stoped. Roi Pirate Captain Jim Logan, l'empereur de Chine 14:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Tama! Tama Server Page Patros is now deleted idk what the template for the deleted servers banner is o_o ~Mega2098 Um Mesa would like to make a resquest again xD Patros,Sabona,Navago are all in the Servers catagory but they should be in the deleted servers catagory x_x after that server problems fixed :D ~Mega2098 Css What happened to the server time clock? I used that all the time to purge pages when comments aren't showing up. I miss the clock above wiki activity. -- 14:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Censor User:Captain Hasandeep said "h***" but as saying it's a bad word i suggest you censor it. It's on the Co. Black Guard page. 14:48, June 12, 2011 (UTC) btw like my new sig :D Page Deletion I noticed your comment about the possible deletion of Spanish Shadow Crow. It does in fact belong on this wiki and not on the Pirates Online wiki. That page was completely made up. Nothing was real, it was a back story to the Spanish Shadow Crow in my story, The Voodoo Hunters. That information more than I wanted to include in my story. Please reconsider the candidacy for deletion, I am going to add more to the page later. --[[User:Takeshidude|'The One And Only Guitar Hero ']]Talk to TOAOGH You can't believe everything online, that's what started WW1 21:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Request : Server The Server Desereau isn't on the server page plus this server is now deleted i would put up a banner for it but idk the code (Plus go to the server Page it needs to be on the deleted servers headline, thx ~Mega2098 OH SHOOT I FORGOT I FORGOT THE SERVER Muigos needs to be on the server page under deleted servers! DONT FORGET TO ADD Exubia server and Romana server to the deleted server list :P thx Don't forget Barumal server is also deleted ~Mega Request Idk how to make this text transparent. Could you make them transparent then sned them to me Just make the captain robert one transparent thx 19:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thx :) 19:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh btw could you tell me the program you use to make it transparent? 19:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Shadow Check this out.... Привет, там..... Darnit, wrong one! Wait... User blog:John Breasly/CaptainShadow11. Sincerely, King George II '' 01:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) .. . Yep You can add that stalking box to the main page. -- 14:33, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Contest I have noticed two copies of my userboxes, both Edgar claimed he made, but did not. The first, is the Nose Collector. I made a userbox, and he copied it, and changed it. As the rules state, it must be removed. Now, the OTHER problem is the Russian userbox. The one about being a true Russian at heart? That's a complete copy of my userbox. Same font, same size, just different colors. Please remove those. ''Sincerely, King George II '' 14:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Boxes Tama, How do you make those boxes on your userpage? Its really cool... 14:40, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :P Do you think I could use it if its in different colors and such? OH and you know the cool font on the userboxes contest page? How did you make that? I know its a picture, but how? 14:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ban Request: please ban this fellow he said stuff that i do not want to repeat find it at Here his IP address is 72.79.116.129 `Mega Request Hey Tama could you make me a template like Shadow's on his main page like like this one. But instead the inside being black and and the border being red and the letters inside being red. Just send it to my talk and i'll fill it in later. Thx :) 21:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) user box Hey tama, Congratulations on your admin promotion! I think all the things you are doing are great! I have a user box request, Could you make a userbox that looks like: and the part that says Freemasons! Could it link back to Freemason If you don't want to do it just leave me a message on my talk. 03:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Check the message above from me 12:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) thx :) 13:13, June 19, 2011 (UTC) RE Userbox Tama your awesome! The Userbox is MUCH better then I expected it to be! Whenever I try to create a userbox it looks all boring. So thanks for doing that! 13:49, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, userbox I messed up my userbox -_- could you restore the font of Pieces of Eight? and also could you link it to the page? thanks General Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Click here for Theme Song. 14:26, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Stalking Box I just talked to Curycoo in chat. He requested that I remove the stalking box. We have decided that you can advertise the Userbox contest in your admin scubdub. The only stalking box we want to keep is the Start Chat box. Sorry but we want to keep the wiki activity and main page clear of Stalking boxes. We will still keep the Start chat box. -- 15:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Request again xD Hey Tama for some reason the Paint.net isn't working for me so could you make this transparent. Thx :) 15:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Where did you learn coding :D? Hey Tama for some reason it doesn't look like it though? Example See it looks bland not the pirates thing 15:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well ok thx :) btw it's big xD 15:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) -_- for some reason the black doesn't cover the entire page here. Help me, it doesn't cover the pictures and idk why? fix it plz 15:50, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey thx for everything I'm finally done remodeling my page :) 16:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Request Again aGain rofl xD Hey Tama, what's the code to deactivate the " edit " profile for admins. I need for the British Empire wiki. Send it to me thx 16:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) question Hey i was just wondering i made a page called cave raids its a fan hosted event so can u please make a category for that? thanks SecondJamie 14:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie Hey, how do you make favicons? Here's the wiki I need it for: http://nationlife.wikia.com The picture is favicon.png, on my userpage there. ''Sincerely, King George II '' 15:09, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tama message me if this comes through idk if it will cuz of this new edit thingy uh so yeah. I already have three ppl coming on the cave raid and PLEASE come search Fan Cave Raids and youll see it Thx :) SecondJamie 22:25, June 21, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie FIENDD!!!! HOW DARE YOU PRESENT ME WITH ''SOUP??? 15:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) xD Request, but before you say not again relax xD read first Hey Tama, could i make a contest for the Undead Reaper. Could i start a conest for it? thx 18:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Error -_- Idk why but my thingy is messed up i want it to cover the whole page. Fix it plz here. Plus could you tell me why it doesn't work with me xD 21:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hiya, Tama, it's me Edgar Wildrat and I was just wondering, I know how to make MediaWiki stuff and can I make it for a single user? If so is it Username/MediaWikiCode or what? Could you send me a link (if it's possible) to your personal MediaWiki page if that makes sense....? Why did u ban me? From, uknown person123456789 But Mate I'm not macbatten From, unkown person 123456789 Blogs For some reason, I can no longer publish my own blogs. Is it Wikia's crappy system, or is it my computer, which I am about to smash over its makers heads? Any idea how to fix this problem? All of my editing tools and the publish button are gone.--''Shade'' 14:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Play Role Hey Tama. I'm not sure if u have read the play Edgar and I are busy writing, The Mystery of The Stolen Design. We would like to include u in it and we thought of maybe portraying u as the brains in our protagonist group. Would u be interested? Singned Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus re:The Play Thanx tama we glad to have ye as a character. Thats a great logo! Edgar and I will consider using it :P When he's on we will commense writing Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Tama, sorry to bother you..... again. But there's been a vandilsm on th Mystery of the Stole Designs page by this wiki contrib.If you could do anything about it, that would be nice. Thanks need help! tama someone vandalized my page The Mystery of The Stolen Design. could u please revert to my last edit and possibly ban the user? law gave the links to the user above Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus THANKS! Tama to the rescue XD Ty tama it was Captain Leon Noob who did it Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Hey Tama, Over at the Nation Life Wiki its almost impossible to use visual mode when creating pages due to the background. We've been trying to change the background to Jerry's but it still stays as the globe one. I really liked the Globe background you got but its just causing some problems with editing pages. So we need your help to fix it because Edgar and I are trying everything we can and its not working. 15:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Ban Request Hey Tama can you step in at Ban Request: William Yellowbones hes been insulting me, and many others, Today I edited the Imperial Academy of Arts, and out of the blue he started insulting me for no reason. So I'd like a admin to step into this arguement and stop it and bring justice back to the table. 19:13, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Not true. Tama, I did not insult him. I said he is not the Tsar of Russia. He blew up in my face. I do not know where he get, "Bring justice back to the table." Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 19:16, June 26, 2011 (UTC) reply I did not blow up at him just because he said im not the tsar of russia, In all honesty I dont really give a d** about that. HE kept insulting me and others and I got sick of it. Now who are you going to believe? Me? or him? Heres a picture I took. Your Friend, 19:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Pirates Online Wiki There are a lot of editors that I have sent messages to in regards to categories. And I was sure that I had already contacted you, but now I think I was thinkig of someone else. And, for that I'm sorry. However, every user receives a welcome messagee (that has been there since Jan) when they start editing, and on our message it asks you to review our FAQ page. Which states, "Do not make a category page unless it's approved by an administrator. This is because we have an established category system, with few or no categories that need to be added. New categories are usually only added when new game content is added." You can read the rest of it here: http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_Online_Wiki:FAQ Welcome message: (http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user) NickyTalk What do you mean public... it was public. Half the community was screaming "BAN BAN..." before I even seen it. I wanted to keep the page(not a blog) until I had slept on it but again you moved one of my pages without even asking-- 19:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I got a few E-mails from users saying that they wanted to comment on the "blog" but it wasn't a blog. So I made it a blog, I mean you had users signing it already. Okay but be sure to check with me first :)-- 19:58, June 26, 2011 (UTC) In all honesty I thought it was a blog at first and the commenting was turned off. Plus you had /Blog at the end of it. I figured you tried to make it a blog by renaming but you didn’t know how. I apologize for the mistake, but either way this shouldn't have been done... I know wiki coding and it took a LOT of work to get all what you typed up. Sorry for the confusion I'm golad this little argument seems to be over-- 20:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm gald it is over. Talkback convernsation terminated Smear Campaign The blog that you started is a complete smear campaign, with unfounded accusations and assumptions. I didn’t comment on it because I don’t feel much of a need to defend topics that are so completely unfounded. But, if I don’t reply to the accusations that have been made then my silence leaves people with a sense of power that they think they can spew any nonsense they want without being called on it. You listed several points for your justification to start a blog to demote me. If you want me to address your main points of contention then I will. If needed, I can start my own blog and reply to everything that was said on yours. I don’t want to carry this further, but I’m not going to accept leaving your blog there without a retraction or a defense. I’m not going to have my silence lead other to believe you were justified. NickyTalk I was wondering if you could restore my page, somebody changed it all and it won't let me rollback the edit. IF you could do that, that would be much appreciated. Thanks! 05:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to continue this at all, but you made this huge blog of all my supposed transgressions and expect me to just leave it...and therefore leave the assumption that you have cause to accuse me like you did. If you actually believe it's all true, then I need to reply to it. I can show all the blocks, yours and other admins on this wiki....to show that I am hardly excessive at all in comparision. I can show rules that this wiki has that border on dictatorship. I can give you a detailed list of my edits. I have zero concerns over whether or not I qualify to be a bureaucrat. I can show you that every admin before me was promoted without a vote. And at the time that I was promotoed they all wanted me promotoed too. If you think you have a basis to demote me on my edits, you go ahead and try to back that up. As far as threatening Stpehen..he's held a grudge against me since I started editing because he thought since he had been there longer he deserved to be promoted. I also removed him from my friends list on the game. Basically he always pitches a fit over nothing. You also said that I complain about editors earning achievements...completely untrue. Badges are there to encourage edits that will improve the wiki. And creating badge tracks that are unneeded? The purpose of new category tracks is to encourage edits in areas that need extra help. You're accusing me of something that is completley bogus. If you want to stick by your claims then I'll defend them publicly the same way you attacked me with them. NickyTalk Help tama! Help tama! My blog lost comments! Help Tama, Please help. I got the font, its installed, but I can't get it to be transparent on Paint.net, please help. CaptainShadow*xD 15:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) aka CaptainShadow11 User blog:Edgar Wildrat/Look what I found! The comments have gone! NvM wiki glitch Can I just move it to a page because comments are down agian-_- You didn't show me anything I haven't already seen. Like I said, if you want to stick with what you stated I'm going to post my reply and a bit of a comparison. For instance, your 15 blocks since making admin..in about two weeks compared to my 5..maybe 4? And look at the duraction for the blocks. Some of yours are infinite. Rules on this wiki that threaten bans for protesting a ban..as well as other rather extreme rules. Where's the abuse of power, eh? And about Kat and Stpehen's comments..brother and sister in total agreement since I started editing and they hugley resented Eliza promoting me to admin (over them as they saw it) after less than two weeks of editing there. Sorry, but I WILL NOT accept your misconstrued claims without my own rebuttal. I will discount every single claim you made. NickyTalk And if Kat and Stpehen start it up again, like they always do, I more than willing to go there. RE:css Thanks for the code, but I've deliberately left it as it is, since it's too large for all of it to show on the screen simultaneously. Fair winds, - Talk 15:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll gather a few little facts and post my blog tonight. Next time think twice before accusing someone. NickyTalk Hello Tama. I would like to join Smart Snaps as a Signature maker. Here are three examples of signatures I've made: . Thanks and fair winds General Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Click here for Theme Song. Resume I would like to apply for a position at Smart Snaps. I can make userboxes, signatures, dropboxes and other such coding things. Examples Userboxes Dropboxes check out The Order of Nautillus i also made some font headings there. Sigs Signed Jack Pistol Guildmaster of The Order of Nautillus I'm not going to talk to you on chat. You're an instigator and you seek to cause drama (offense intended). You were 100% wrong and you should be banned form this wiki for all the b*******. If it was justice it would be an infinite ban just like the others that you're so willing to dish out. The blog http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NickyLinnea/Reply_to_Tama%27s_blog As I said in chat, there is the link to Nicky's blog. -- 23:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for apologizing to the wiki. Sadly though, Nicky didn't apologize and she took action against us by banning comments (which is why I'm thanking you here instead of on the blog). That proves that she is a bully and can't confess the evilness she did. But you apologizing made you shine brighter out of the darkness. Thank you. Trickster22 01:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 RE:css You copied it from Community Central... You didn't give them credit. ANd reading Nicky's tak page on another wiki... ---________--- I'm not even gonna say anything. And just because you gave yourself a cool down ban, I'm very angry at your for abusing powers. I'll be talking to you in game. [[User:Captain Crimson|''Jerry]] Captain Crimson, I had a question for you... I was wondering if I could be an Admin.... Shadow is perfectly fine with it, but I don't know if you are... Please tell me what you think on my Talk Page. 15:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Come Online Come online NOW! I need to talk to you. ~~` Come Online Come online NOW! I need to talk to you. [[User:Captain Crimson|Jerry'']] Tama i'm already at the hornets nest. if i get banned just for making a rp page i'm sry but thats wrong.i'm getting these strikes off even if i have to make a blog.Thank you for warning me tama ur a nice guy New Wikia Hey Tama. I need someone good with coding for my new wiki, could you help? I'll make you an admin :D Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Click here for Theme Song. Question Hey Tama. I was thinking how the admin have that @Admin thing in their signatures. I made an example but saying @Wiki User. Check out my sig 13:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat It won't let me load it. It keeps having errors and won't load the whole page You should take off Start Chat thing thought it will take you to the other site chat mod